


Witch Lake

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Witch - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote at 12 years, edited at 15, posted now. While you're reading, try your best to imagine every detail to make it seem realistic. It's more like a story outline for a script for a video or something. It would be better visually depicted, but I don't know how to do that, so here. xoxo

Once, a long time ago, there was a girl named Janet Marie Karlsley. Her family called her Janet Marie, but most others called her Karlsley. She had no friends, however, so there was no one else to call her by any other name. Although her social status wasn’t the best, she did like one boy. His name was Matthew Sendle, the most popular teenager in all of Bakersfield High School. Or, at least, that what the teenagers thought. The teachers never liked Matt. He was always getting into trouble with his math teacher, Ms. Bonen. He liked to call her ‘Mr.’ and a not-so-nice word. But, for some odd reason, all the girls adored him, and all the guys wanted to be him.  
One day, Janet was sitting in the corner in her English class, where no one was doing anything particularly important. It had been the only class she had with Matt, save for lunchtime. Occasionally, she would steal a glance at him. She was an observant person, and every once in awhile, she’d casually look his way, fearing that if she didn’t, she’d forget his face. Today was different. This time, he looked back, saw her gaze, and smiled. Janet’s eyes widened and she quickly looked back at her book, nervously brushing her red copper hair over her ear. Had he seen her staring? Matt was confused, wondering who she was and why she had been looking his way. He surely hadn’t noticed her before now. He stood, walking her way. As if sensing it, Janet curled up more into a ball, hoping that maybe she could hide herself behind her book. Matt sat down next to her, trying to catch a glimpse of the words on the pages of her book.  
“Hi,” Matt said. Janet didn’t respond. “What’re you reading?”  
“Uh,” she began, hesitating. “Hater. By David Moody.” She glanced at him. “Why?”  
“Just curious. What’s it...about?”  
“‘A world infected with fear, violence, and hate,’” Janet quoted, pointing to the short synopsis on the back of the book  
I feel so calm, Janet thought. I’m always such a nervous wreck, but today, I’m free from it. Matt shifted on the floor where he sat, opening his mouth, closing it, then opening it again.  
“Hey, uh, after school, do you maybe want to... do something?” Matt practically blurted out. “I know a great place you’ll love. It’ll probably suit your style.” The school bell rang out loudly, teenagers shuffling out of the room one by one until the classroom was empty.  
“Sure,” Janet replied. “I’ll meet you at the front gate...right?” Matt chuckled, nodding.  
“Yeah.” He got up, walking out of the room. Janet practically skipped to her locker outside. Quickly, she grabbed her school books she needed and stuffed them into her rucksack. Not even stopping to catch her breath, she rushed to the front gate of the school. She took a deep breath, stopping. She smiled to herself. This will be fun, she thought.  
Janet looked up to see Matt standing in front of her. She realized she had been biting her nails and quickly put her hands into her jacket pockets.  
“Hi,” she said quickly. “I didn’t see you...there.”  
“Yeah, I could kind of tell you were thinking about something,” Matt replied. “Let’s go.” Matt nodded to the outside of the gates, where there was a sidewalk that split into two directions, one towards the city and one towards a dirt path. Matt nodded to the dirt path and began on the sidewalk towards it, Janet walking at the same stride.  
“Where did you say we were going?” Janet asked.  
“It’s a surprise,” Matt replied. He put a finger to his lips, a small little secret only he knew. Janet laughed at him. As they walked further together, neither of them bothering to make conversation, it began to get steadily darker outside, the one streetlight turning on as they passed. In the distance, Janet could see a darkened forest with tall trees and vines. A few birds flew over, but none flew into it, as if they knew something was wrong inside.  
“There,” Matt said, stopping at an opening to the forest. “This is what I wanted to show you.”  
“Isn’t this...,” Janet began cautiously, then paused for a moment. “This is Shadow Forest. We’re not even allowed in here.”  
“I know. I’ve always wanted to explore it, though. Don’t you want to know what’s so dangerous about it?”  
“Well… I guess. Everyone wants to. But no one has been here for years, not since it was found.”  
“You think the witch is going to get you?” Matt laughed. “It’s just a myth, you know that.” Matt walked a few steps towards it, then stopped and turned around to look at Janet. “Aren’t you coming?” She walked towards him slowly, reluctant. She knew she shouldn’t go into the forest with him, she knew it would turn out wrong.  
She followed him.  
They walked into the forest, disappearing in the ominous misty fog that surrounded it.  
They had gone quite deep in the forest, walking in silence for almost a full ten minutes until Janet stopped and pointed ahead.  
“What’s that glow?” she asked.  
“Not sure,” Matt replied. “Maybe it’s just the moon or something.” He eyed the glow, and by now he was a little more afraid of the forest then when they first entered. However, Janet seemed more curious than he did as she walked towards the light, pushing twisted branches out of her way to get a closer look.  
“Janet, I don’t think you should go near that!” Matt called, but she didn’t seem to hear him. It was completely silent, how could she not hear him? He could only see her silhouette now. He walked towards her, hopefully to pull her away from the light, which seemed to grow by the second. He watched as she hung her head back and let out a shrill scream, rustling branches every which way. Janet dropped to her knees, blinded by the huge glow that now surrounded her, causing matt to stop dead in his tracks.  
“I see your heart…,” an ominous voice said, surrounding both him and Janet. “What are you most afraid of?”  
“Janet!” Matt yelled. “Janet, get away from the light!”  
“Your friend is wasting his time with you,” the voice continued, as if speaking to Janet. “You are helpless and hopeless. You are nothing.” The glow continued to grow until Janet finally stood up, looking around.  
“Who are you?” she asked, nervous and scared, but confident. “What do you want?” The glow began to fade, slowly, and Janet thought maybe it would leave her alone. Maybe she had beaten it, somehow by standing up to it. To her discomfort, it grew again into an ovular shape until it was as tall as her. It grew arms, and legs, and had long hair and hands and feet. A face formed onto the light’s head shape, a petite mouth, strong eyebrows, a small nose and finally white eyes.  
It was Janet.  
“Hello,” the light said. “I see now what you are afraid of.”  
“What do you mean?” Janet asked, now terrified.  
“It’s a pity, really. To be afraid of something you are.” The light paced back and forth, its head hanging down, until it stopped in front of Janet and looked up. It let out a screech and its face turned into the face of the scariest thing you could imagine. It flew through Janet like a ghost and disappeared into the mist, Janet standing still with a look of pure pain on her face.  
“Janet!” Matt yelled, running up to her and shaking her, trying to get her to snap out of the trance she seemed to be in. She was pale, paler than she should’ve been. “Janet, can you hear me?” He looked to where the glow had come from to see a lake. The one lake everyone has said to never go to, to never visit, and to never fall into. I’m so stupid, Matt thought to himself. What’s wrong with me, why did I come here?  
“Matt...,” Janet began to whisper. “Matt…”  
“I need to get you home and you need to rest,” Matt said, trying to move her, yet she seemed to be stuck to the forest floor.  
“But I am home. This is my home.” Her head still hung, but she now lifted it up and turned towards Matt. Her face now glowed with the same light that passed though her.  
“What do you mean, this is your home?” Matt looked at her, confused. “Janet?”  
“I must go,” Janet replied. She turned towards the small lake from which the light came from, and walked towards it. She stood at the edge, and let herself fall.  
“Janet!” Matt called, but it was too late. She had already fallen into the lake, sinking deeper and deeper until she reached the bottom. Matt sank to his knees, looking into the clear water. It was almost entrancing despite the murkiness of the rest of the forest. He could see her clearly, her eyes closed and her hands folded over her heart. Her eyes shot open, a deadly red tint lining them as she screamed, bubbles shaking the top of the water as she rose.  
Matt jumped up and started running away from her, desperate to get out of the forest, and fast. He looked back to see Janet floating towards him, her razor-sharp teeth bared, her throat emitting a deep growl. She wore now a long and dark blood-red dress with loose sleeves and a ruby-jeweled waistline. Her nails were painted a dark red, sharpened like knives on her fingers. Her feet were bare and pale, unmoving as she floated above the ground. She was only about a foot away from Matt, almost in arms reach. She tried to grab him, barely missing the ends of his hair. She let out another shrill screech and reached out again, finally catching hold on his neck, crushing it underneath her hand. Matt struggled to breath and tried to get away, feet writhing against the leaves and twigs as he kicked up dirt. His face was turning red as he met Janet’s eyes, cold and dead.  
“Goodbye, Matt,” she growled. “I had a nice time.” Then she sank her nails through his chest, piercing his heart. He let out a wheezing gasp and, blood oozing out of his mouth and chest as he dropped to the ground, the light fading from his eyes. Janet smiled as she looked down at his broken body. She eyed the heart she held in her hand. “What heartbreak,” she said, closing her eyes and walking back to the lake, slowly falling in to wait for her next victim.


End file.
